Fire
by VampyressAuthoress
Summary: Sam Forster's cousin, Rossi, has decided to visit and she has brought her horse, Frozen Flame, with her! She's 18 and has a tell-me-i-can't-and-i'll-show-you-i-can attitude. Things are going to heat up in Nevada. ON HOLD
1. Fire

Fire

Samantha's cousin, Rossi Deviant, comes out to Nevada to visit the Foster's. The junior 16 year old brings out her horse, Flame with her as well. Things really begin to heat up and they end up competing against each for a few things. Give feedback whenever you read please!


	2. Exciting Awaitment

Chapter 1

Samantha Forster looked out the window anxiously. Her 18 year old cousin, Rossi, was supposed to be coming. Rossi was exactly one year older than Sam; they had the same birthday and everything. Plus, Rossi was supposed to be bringing her horse and Sam couldn't wait to see him. She had never met her cousin and was so excited about meeting her. "DAD!! BRYNNA!! GRAM!!" Sam shouted when she saw a gray truck and trailer crossing the bridge.

"Yes dear?" Gram said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Oh!! Rossi is here!! Wyatt!! Brynna!! Cody, darling!! Come on down!!" Gram shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!!" Brynna shouted holding Cody and pulling Wyatt down the stairs.

Sam was the first one out the door followed by all her family members. She looked towards the bunkhouse and saw the cowboys walking out with Blaze. Once the truck came to a stop they all stood nearby waiting to see the cousin they haven't met.

Rossi Deviant parked her truck in their driveway and couldn't help but smile when she saw the Forster's and their three cowboys. None of them had seen her before except for Dallas who was somehow related to her. She took her keys out of the ignition and put them in her faded blue jeans. Rossi was a hard core cowgirl without a doubt, she rode horses 24/7, watched after horses everyday, and went on cow round-ups whenever she got the chance. She stepped out of the driver seat and walked towards her family.

When Sam saw Rossi she couldn't believe it. They actually looked a lot alike except her eyes were a clear blue with flecks of green and gray. Her hair was actually a fire looking red that almost looked fake but than you realized that it wasn't. She was tall and athletically built, probably from riding horses and working with them all the time. She also had really tan skin, unlike Sam who burned easily. "Hi, I'm your cousin Sam."

--

Sorry for the short chapter; I wanted to get at least one in. Fire and Flames are allowed hence the name lolol jkjkjk please comment!!


	3. Frozen Flame

Rossi's POV

Rossi put on a friendly smile, "Hi Sam!" She wrapped her arms around Sam in a big hug. Once she let go all the other people greeted her and introduced themselves. "Would you guys like to meet my horse? He's a great 'cow pony' even though everyone at home calls him a 'bull horse'," she said with a laugh. They all nodded their heads and followed her to the back of the trailer. Rossi undid the trailer locks and opened the doors up. She pulled the ramp down and walked into the trailer.

--

Sam's POV

Sam let out a gasp when the horse walked backwards out of the trailer. The horse's coat was a snow white with a mane and tail that matched Rossi's hair and had a unique gray color for hooves. He had a muscular body and he was about 15.5 hands high. When the horse turned to look at them, they gasped again. They horse had eyes that were about the same color as Rossi's. "What's his name?" Sam said breathlessly.

Rossi looked at her, "His stable name is Frozen Flame, but I just call him Flame."

Wyatt nodded his head, "Good name, good name. Stable name is long but than again Dallas used to call Ace, Ace of Hearts. And Blue is Blue Wings. You two kinda look alike. If you were in horse form, you'd look like him." He said teasingly.

"A lot of people say that and I agree with them. It was like it was fate for me to find him." Rossi said dreamily.

"You found him? How?" Brynna said getting all government agent-like.

"I was looking around at a rehabilitation center for horses in Phoenix, Arizona. It's where horses go when something happens. Almost like a giant dog shelter but for horses. I had worked there because I was able to ride any of the horses that could be ridden. I found Flame and things just clicked." Rossi explained getting papers out to show Brynna. "Don't worry, I bought him with my own money and started working on ranches instead."

"He's beautiful," Sam and Gram said at the same time. Flame was just looking around, taking in his new enviornment. The Forster horses were going crazy, Tempest especially. Cody had fallen asleep in Gram's arms while everyone observed the impressive horse. No one had ever seen a horse that looked like this horse.

--

Rossi's POV

Rossi loved when people looked at her horse in so much awe and when they showered him with comments. He was a great horse and wild at heart. He was a mutt of horses and she didn't even know all of the breeds but she did know he was mostly a Mustang. Now they were in Mustang Land and he would still remain the way he always did. Calm, collected, and a great mount.


	4. Rising Jealous

Flame danced excitingly while everybody admired him, he just want to go for a ride. Rossi couldn't help but smile whenever her horse acted like a little colt again. He was only four and was just broken not only six months ago but yet he was still probably one of the greatest horses. She heard a horse snort and looked towards the bridge she just drove over. A black horse was approaching them and the horse's rider looked like he had an Indian heritage.

Sam noticed what Rossi was looking at and all Rossi heard was the horses hooves stomping the sandy ground and Sam saying here comes Jake. "Uncle Wyatt? Where would you like me to put Flame?"

"You should put him in the smaller paddock that is attached to a stall. Dark Sunshine is back in the pasture and Tempest hangs out with Ace in the other paddock," Uncle Wyatt said pointing towards one of the paddocks.

"Alright. Sounds good. I'll be right back to take my stuff in," she said as she led Flame away. She heard a little bit of a rush in the black horse's footsteps and than heard them close behind her. When she stopped and turned around the black horses face was about two feet away. "You know you shouldn't lope a horse directly behind a rider less horse," she said staring him down.

"Well sorry ma'm. I was told to come meet you and tie my horse, Witch, to the post. I'm Jake Ely." was what the rider said.

"No harm done. It's just a good thing Flame doesn't kick horses behind him. Nice to meet you. I'm Rossi Deviant, Sam's cousin," she said as she tipped her hat. "Now if you would excuse me, I'd like to put my horse away. He's had a long day and would probably appreciate it greatly."

He just nodded his head and that's when she got the feeling that he was probably a shy cowboy that worked for her uncle. With the nod she turned around and continued walking Flame to the paddock that he'd be in for God knows how long. She put some hay down in the stall and filled up his water basin. She gave him a large carrot she had carried along and locked the stall door.

Once she was done putting Flame away and getting him settled it was time to settle herself. "Gram?"

"Yes dearest?" Gram answered sweetly.

"Where should I put my bags?"

"Oh!! We don't have any extra rooms in the house and I figured you'd want some privacy. So if you like, you can sleep in the bunkhouse. Not the one the cowboys sleep in, the one that we use for the HEART program. The path is carved by those sunflowers. Pepper! Help Rossi with her bags please." Gram said sternly.

"Yes ma'm," a red headed cowboy with a whole bunch of freckles on his face replied. "I'm Pepper." He said holding out his hand. She shake it back and just smiled. They both grabbed a bag and carried it to the bunkhouse.

"I don't know why she asked you to help, I could've carried both of the bags," Rossi said. "Not that I don't mind your help." she added quickly.

"She's a nice lady and probably thinks you're tired from your trip, I would just do what she told you," he said with a smile.

She smiled back and followed him to the bunkhouse.

Sam's POV

When Jake followed Rossi, she felt a slight jolt of jealousy. Jake hadn't followed her when she arrived from San Francisco but than again he was training Pocahontas. She shook this off trying to let herself know it was nothing. She shouldn't be jealous….Jake was like a big brother and Rossi was her cousin. She watched as Rossi went into the stable and Jake walked back looking like a shy school boy who just fell in love.

She also noticed when Rossi started talking to Pepper he looked the same way Jake did. What was going on here? Did she just charm everyone whenever she talked to them?? Gram called for her and she followed her inside.


	5. Predrive Disputes

Rossi's POV

When Rossi walked towards the house, she heard her uncle and his wife talking. She wasn't much of an eavesdropper but I think she could make an exception…after all, it sounded like it was about her.

"Her parents told me she's a great rider, probably better than the boys," she heard Brynna say calmly.

"I know she's a great rider but what if she's not ready for this big of a cattle drive. I mean we've our cattle, the Ely's, Linc's, and now Mrs. Allen has those three orphans out there. This cattle drive is going to be huge!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"But yet Sam can go? Don't get me wrong, Sam's a great rider but she'll be on Tempest, a newer cow pony. Why can't Rossi go? She's older and Flame is obviously more experienced for everyone to call him a bull horse. Is it just because her dad is the brother that wanted to sell this place?" Rossi could tell Brynna was getting angry and she didn't even know Brynna that well. Than it sunk in…her dad wanted to sell this place but instead Wyatt fought with him for it.

"Of course Sam can go!! She's my daughter!!" Wyatt practically yelled. How did Gram, Sam, or the boys not hear this?

"And Rossi is your niece!! If she doesn't go Wyatt, Sam doesn't go either."

Uncle Wyatt let out a long, frustrated sigh. "Fine. Rossi can go, but only because that's the only way Sam can go."

"If Rossi does good on this and the boys tell me she did great, I'm going to hire her as a cow hand. You and I both own this ranch, and we're both going to make the decisions. Grace also owns this so she's included in it as well." Brynna said and with that she heard Brynna walk back into the house.

Rossi backed away and went towards the back of the house. Her uncle didn't think she was good enough just because of her city slicker dad… How could he judge her because of him? Did he not know that both of her parents were dead? That they died two months ago and at the funeral no one from this family came. No one…

Sam's POV

She grimaced when she was by the door and heard her dad and step mom's fight. Brynna didn't think she'd do as well because she was on Tempest. And her dad had no faith in Rossi. She had looked up the high school, horse arenas, the horse stable, and the university that Rossi had gone to. On the high school website it said how great of a softball and basketball player Rossi had been. That she had basically won the state championships for the school all four years she went there. On the university that was Northern Kentucky University site it said that she had been one of the top students and played softball for a few years there. It also mentioned how she had taken many courses on equine science. At the arena website it said that they hoped to see her soon and that she was one of the champions of barrel racing and cattle events. Plus on top of that it said she was a bull rider!! What didn't this girl do, my gosh!? Finally the stables website said that she had trained many horses within 2 to 3 days.

Rossi did it all and Sam felt like she didn't do anything… Than something popped in her head… Rossi probably doesn't get to see/touch/ride a legendary mustang every other day. That put a smile to her face. She had no hard feelings against her cousin; she just wished she didn't do so much.

Rossi's POV

"So Rossi," Brynna began when she stepped into the kitchen. "How would you like to help us out with the cattle drive? We'll be leaving tomorrow," Brynna said smiling.

Rossi looked at her and couldn't help but be excited she had been on cattle drives and she loved them. "Of course! I'd love to help!" she exclaimed.

"Great. Than you should pack the necessities!"

"So Rossi how's my oldest son and his wife, hm?" Gram asked before taking a sip of coffee. Her uncle and aunt both sat down as well after they got their own cups of coffee.

"Actually…they're probably quite happy," Rossi said feeling her eyes burn.

"Probably?" Uncle Wyatt said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Probably. Considering the fact that they're no longer in pain," Rossi said biting her lip.

Brynna tilted her head, "I'm guessing you going to college hurt them?"

Rossi shook her head…she couldn't believe how oblivious they were. "They're no longer in pain because they were in a terrible car accident four months ago and were in the hospital for two months. They died two months ago."


	6. Cheating Racers

The three adults just sat there with different expressions on their faces. On Gram's there was a look of depression, Brynna's face had a look of shock, and Uncle Wyatt's had regret written all over it.

"Oh my heavens!! I wasn't even at the funeral; I'm a terrible mother. I wasn't there when they were in the hospital or anything!" Gram said with a trembling voice and tears about to flow over her eyelids.

"Why weren't we called? I don't remember being informed or anything!" Brynna said looking at Grace and her husband.

She noticed how Wyatt was looking down. She cocked one of her eyebrows. "I remember calling but I might've had the wrong number. It wouldn't have surprised me if I dialed the number wrong."

"I know we changed our number a while back, maybe that's why you didn't get a hold of us," her uncle said looking at her.

"I dunno. It's ok not many people came anyway. People hated my parents. I know you did too Uncle Wyatt," she responded. After she said that she walked out of the house and towards the barn. She saw all the cowboys, Ross, Pepper, Dallas, and Jake, and Sam were all talking. She heard her uncle running after her.

"Rossi, I'm sorry. I didn't hate them. Your dad wanted to sell the ranch and your mom was being loyal to your dad and said that she agreed," her uncle said in a hushed tone.

"I heard you and Brynna talking about me not being able to go on the cow drive because you thought I'd be like my dad. You thought I was a city slicker just like them. Truth is I'm not; I did everything to be with horses or at least close. I've ridden bulls, barrel raced, done tons of cow round ups. I wouldn't screw it up," Rossi said.

"Oh. I'm sorry Rossi. I was just seeing your father and mother in you. You look just like your mom with the red hair and look just like you dad eye wise. I saw them when I looked at you."

"I don't want you to see them; I want you to see me." With saying that she walked a little faster into the stable. She got Flame out of "his" stall and got him ready for a ride. His saddle and headset were a black and the reins matched as well. He also had the cross guard idk what it's called but it's that thing in the front that attaches to the saddle; it helps it balance.. She put her foot in the stirrup and rode out of the stable. She saw everyone's eyes on her when she pushed him into a lope.

When she was out of their view, she pulled him to a halt and looked around. Nevada was such a beautiful state, the endless deserts were divine. She lived in Kentucky so she wasn't use to any of this. She admired some of the cacti that were near by. She closed her eyes and tapped Flame's sides. He started walking and she trusted him to not run into the river so she kept her eyes closed.

She heard the sound of horses probably Sam and them; afraid that little Rossi wouldn't be able to find her way back. She drove on this road, she'd be able to find her way back. She felt the riders get closer and she opened her eyes and grinned. She turned Flame around so she was facing them. She was right, it was Jake, Sam, Pepper, and some other girl with light blonde hair riding a Palomino horse.

"So…who wants to race?" Rossi said smiling. All four of them looked at her like she was crazy but they smiled and nodded their head. She hopped off Flame and drew a line and said, "This is the starting line and we'll go till….those cacti over there." They nodded their head again and walked towards the line. They waited till she got back on her mount, once she got halfway on they pushed their horses in a gallop.

She grinned, they were little cheaters but that's fine. She tapped Flame's sides and he felt her loosen the reins and understood what she was asking. He chased after the other horses, the competition, and caught up with them in no time. She noticed Sam and the other girl were holding back but the two guys weren't waiting. Jake was in lead on his mare and Pepper was falling behind. She passed Sam and the other girl and soon she was shoulder to shoulder with Pepper. She looked at Pepper and grinned; he looked at her and laughed and tipped his hat at her.

She tapped Flame's sides again and he went even faster. She caught up to Jake in no time and was shoulder to shoulder to him. She noticed he tapped his mare's sides again and she glared at Flame in the corner of her eye. Rossi didn't even look at him she just loosened the reins more. Flame got excited and picked up his speed. She was surprised he never went this fast before and when she looked back she could tell Jake was surprised. She passed the cacti and started to slow Flame down. Once the others crossed the line, everyone was laughing except for Jake and Rossi.

"Oh my gosh! You rock girl!" Pepper said with a cowboy yell. She couldn't help but laugh and reply with a thanks.

"That was amazing!" Sam said smiling. Her friend smiled and agreed. "This is Jen by the way." Sam said pointing to the Palomino rider.

"Nice to meet you Jen. I'm Rossi and this is my stallion Frozen Flame but everyone knows him as Flame," Rossi said patting his neck. Flame danced, obviously wanting to run a little bit more, she couldn't help but laugh at her horse's energy.

"This is my mare Silk Stockings but we all call her Silly," Jen said with a smile.

"Oh! Yeah and this is Nike," Pepper said patting his gelding's neck. "He's my chestnut gelding."

"You already know Ace but did you get to formally meet Jake's mare?" Sam asked looking at Jake.

"Witch," Jake mumbled.

"Nice runner, I'm guessing she's a quarter horse," Rossi said admiring Witch. Jake nodded his head in a thank you way. Flame stretched his neck out and sniffed Witch's face and Witch walked over to Rossi and slung her head over her lap. Everyone gasped except for Rossi who softly scratched Witch's face. "What??"

"She doesn't really like anyone except Jake," Pepper said looking at Rossi.

Witch gave a little buck as if to get Jake off and obviously Jake was surprised and fell. Rossi got off Flame and helped Jake up. "You ok?" was all she could ask when the others laughed.

"Yeah, fine," he said obviously embarrassed.

"Can I try to ride her?" Rossi said looking right into Jake's eyes. He nodded. She grabbed the reins and the horn and put her foot in the stirrups. Flame was watching cautiously obviously making sure she wouldn't fall.

Rossi sat in Witch's saddle and tapped her sides. Witch nickered and walked around the other horses. Rossi noticed that there was a very light limp, almost too light. She stopped Witch and hopped off. She walked towards the back hooves and lifted one up. There in the left hoof was a small rock. She grimaced when she saw it was lodged in their. "Do once of you guys have a hoof pick?" she said looking up. Jake looked worried and walked over to the hoof. He grimaced as well when he saw the rock. He softly talked to Witch while he got his fingers on the rock. Rossi held the hoof for him as he pulled it out. Witch pulled her hoof away as Jake stood up. She kicked at Rossi and Rossi fell on top of Jake. Flame look enraged and stood over Rossi while Witch kept kicking. He bit at her and almost growled. Rossi and Jake just looked into each others eyes and Rossi started to feel something…


	7. Awkward and Dinner Times

As soon as Flame moved, Rossi jumped up. She felt so many things at once. She felt physical or sexual whichever way you want to look at it and emotional thing. She knew she turned guys on but my gosh…that fast?! She had a bad feeling she was starting to like Jake… She saw the way Sam looked at him and she saw how jealous she got when Jake talked to her. Also she had a bad experience when she dated a cowboy. He treated her like just a piece of property and she didn't like that at all. She didn't want to be treated like a queen but come on…**Just treat a girl like a person!!** We're the same thing s guys except our bodies are different and our minds might be different. We aren't like something that just showed up in the world. Cut us some slack my gosh. She realized tat she was just standing there in a daze and that everyone looked a little worried.

"You ok?" was all Pepper asked. No insults, no teasin' just a curious considering tone of voice. 

"Yeah. Fine. Well, hey, listen… I'm going to back to Riverbend to get ready for the predrive party thing tonight and get my stuff ready for tomorrow." She said getting back on Flame.

"Ok. Hey Rossi? Can you tell my dad I'll be at Jen's and I'll probably be home like in an hour?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I'll let him know."

"You know what? I'll come with ya Ross!" Pepper said making Nike come closer to Flame. She just smiled and nodded her head. She waved to the other three and pushed Flame into a lope. She heard Pepper let out a cowboy yelp and heard his horse gaining up on her. She made Flame go faster so he'd hold up the lead. She heard Pepper laugh and she could just see the look on his face without even turning around. 

When they got to the ranch, she saw her uncle standing by the stable. Once she got close enough she slowed Flame down and said, "Sam's going to Jen's for about an hour."

Wyatt nodded his head and walked towards his three cowhands. After she brushed and stripped Flame's tack off, she put him in "his" stall. After giving her horse a small pat, she walked towards "her" bunkhouse.

She already had an idea of what she was going to wear; she had already asked Gram if it would be ok. She walked towards her old leather bag and pulled out a pair of low-rise, light-wash, denim jeans that had large holes that showed both her knees. She also got out a turquoise beater and a sea green spaghetti strap tank top.

Before she put her outfit on though, she decided she'd take a quick, cold shower. Once she finished her shower she put her outfit on and decided to put a few leather bracelets that her mom's sister made her and a few horse hair bracelets that she made herself. One was Flame's hair, another was her friend, Betsi's horse, Midnight, and the final one was from a stallion that she didn't know. He was a wild, silver horse with Arabian build. 

Once everything was done she saw she still had some time left, so she blow dried her hair, which made her hair full and smooth. She also debated keeping it down or pulling it up into a sexy, high ponytail; she decided she'd just pulled it up into a ponytail. She put on her newer, brown cowgirl boots and grabbed a tan jacket just in case it got a little chilly. 

When she walked out she noticed Sam and her friend were both wearing what looked like spring dresses; they looked like they were going to a formal event, not a predrive dinner. Whatever…if they wanted attention, let them have it.

She noticed her uncle and Dallas both looked down and almost shook their head in shame but when they saw Rossi coming they just smiled and nodded their heads in approval. She reached everyone before Sam and Jen did, just because of he fact that they were in heals and could barely make it across the yard. 

"Hello Rossi. The dinner is at a neighbor's house named Linc Slocum; truth is he's a city slicker playing cowboy." was what her uncle said when she arrived.

She had to laugh at that; she couldn't help but laugh at a city slicker playing cowboy, it was a classic. "Thank you for the warning. Are we riding horses there? I'd like to ride Flame just because he'll be more familiar with the area."

"Well, it looks like Ross, Pepper, Dallas, you, and I are all riding. Gram has to drive her Buick which will hold the girls and Cody."

Rossi nodded her head and walked into the stable to fetch Flame. She put his tack on and walked him out to the cowboys. They were all mounted on their horses and they were waiting patiently for her. The girls hadn't left yet so Rossi got a wild idea. "We should race them. One of the horses has to get there before the Buick does."

"I don't know about that. Tank, Amigo, and Blue are either too big, too old, or too new. Nike might be able to but he'd tire out."

"Don't make fun of my horse! He's been out today!! Anyway…Rossi's horse could definitely beat them. You should see how fast this horse is!" Pepper exclaimed.

Wyatt nodded his head and walked over to the car and told him the plan. 


	8. Pushin' To Hard While Racin'

Rossi grinned while she sat atop her trusty mount and waited for Uncle Wyatt to tell her when they had to start. He walked over to her and said, "Gram says whoever looses has to cook and do the dishes for a week. She said it's just the Buick and Flame racing so you can't get back-up from us. Now if something goes wrong with your horse, like he throws a shoe, bet is off."

She nodded and agreed. The Buick pulled up next to her and she waved and shook Brynna's hand. All the girl's and Cody were laughing because the Buick was racing a horse. Sam and Jen must've forgotten how fast Flame went earlier on today. Oh well…their loss.

Her uncle stood in between them on Blue and held his hands up. He than brought them down and the Buick gave a squeal as in lurched forward. She loosened up on Flame and gave him his head. She pushed him into a gallop and they were off. Until they passed the bridge the car and horse was head to grill. Flame didn't give up and neither did Rossi. She practically let go off the reins and he flew forward.

He galloped faster just like he did whenever Rossi was passing Jake except now she was passing the Buick and going up the Gold Dust Ranch. The gates were already opened and Rossi saw the Ely's and apparently the Slocum's already up by the house. Rossi looked down at her horses head, he was starting to breathe harder and she was getting worried that she was pushing him to hard.

When she pulled the reins back to slow him down, he moved his head to the side, refusing to stop. Instead of slowing down he sped up, and Rossi was no longer in control. She felt like she was riding Pegasus and flying high above the ranch. Dang it… She didn't know where the finish line was so she just guessed it was where all the cars were.

She noticed she had caught everyone's attention now. She was a new girl in this neighborhood and her hair was attention grabbing. Plus she was riding a white horse with a red mane and tail that was going faster than a friggin' jet plane.

Once she reached all the cars, she pulled back on the reins, reluctantly her horse stopped. He did one of his rears that could scare the crap out of you if you were the rider. Whenever his hooves met with the Earth, Rossi got off. She looked back and noticed the Buick was only halfway up the hill. They weren't going to be able to get out of this bet. Gram, Brynna, or Sam was going to be making meals and cleaning dishes.

All of the Ely boys came over and introduced themselves.

"Hey cowgirl. Your horse has some legs, and it looks like you do too. My name is Quinn." one of the brothers said grinning while checking her out.

"I agree with Quinn. And my name is Nate," antoher one them said.

One of the tallest punched each of their arms. "I'm the biggest brother, Kit."

"Bryan. Unique horse," one of the more Jake like ones said. He obviously was shy unlike the other three she just met.

"I'm Adam. And I agree with all my brothers."

"Finally, we all agree on something." a mysterious deep voice said. When she turned around she noticed it was Jake.


	9. Bettin' On Back Breaker

"Hey Jake," Rossi said with a flirt smile. All the other Ely's saw it and laughed but they laughed even harder when Jake blushed.

When Gram's Buick pulled into a parking spot next to an old pick-up, Sam directed her attention to it. She suddenly got the feeling of guys looking down her shirt, she tapped Flame's reins and he snapped his teeth at them. When they jumped back about ten feet, she couldn't resist a small smile. "Hey Gram!" she shouted when she walked over to the car full of shocked faces.

"Hey hun. You know… you've got yourself a real fast one there." Gram said, clearly still amazed.

"I bet that horse has Arabian, Thoroughbred, Mustang, and Quarter Horse in its bloodlines. I'll take a blood test myself to find out," Brynna said getting out of the passengers seat. After Brynna got out, Sam and Jen got out and smoothed out their dresses. Rossi looked over her shoulder and noticed all the Ely boys and some other guy were gawking at the sight of two girls in mini spring dresses. Ugh. Guys will be guys I guess…

"We'll see about that blood test some other time," she said to Brynna. "Yes. He's definitely a fast one." Rossi said with a proud grin.

Rossi led Flame back to the Ely brothers. "So, boys? Where can I put my horse?"

Adam was the first one to notice her and he pretty much ran over to her. "I'll show you where we put ours. Here comes Wyatt and them. We'll wait for them just because they don't know where to put the other horses…" he rambled. He was obviously nervous in her presence so she just smiled and nodded her head.

"Great job cowgirl!" Pepper said when e reached Rossi, Adam, and Flame.

Dallas chipped in, "Now Pepper don't embarrass her. How do we know she's an actual cowgirl? I mean, she could be like Linc." He laughed along with Wyatt.

"No way. To ride a horse at th-th-at speed. No w-wa-y," Ross stammered. Wyatt looked at Ross and nodded his head.

"Ross does have a point."

"Yeah. Well…for now she's a cowgirl BUT the real test will be at the drive," Dallas said looking directly into her eyes.

She shook off their comments and followed Adam. When they got to the pasture, she stripped off all Flame's tack and set it near the fence. She gave flame a pat good-bye and followed Adam back to the party.

--About an hour later--

After everyone had finished eating, the host stood up and practically shouted, "Ok. Well, not to get in financial issues or gambling but I have a proposition. If anyone can break one of my bulls than they can get all of this." He said while he spread his arms out wide. "I have the deed to all the ranches in this area but if someone breaks the bull. I'll give it all back plus the deed to my house to the rider. I still am coming to the cow drive because well….it's a big herd and my herd is up th-" he was interrupted by Sam staring at her dad.

"HE HAS THE DEED TO RIVERBEND?! SINCE WHEN??" Sam said obviously shocked.

"Honey…we'll talk about it when we get home. Right now could someone just ride the damn bull?" Wyatt said in a tired voice.

"I'll do it," Rossi said as she stood up. "Get me a bull strap and the bull." She added with a look of determination. She didn't really care if she died because of this bull. The bull who owned the ranches deserved them…not some bastard who buys his way into everything.

Linc grinned and gave her an up-down. She didn't squirm but she definitely did on the inside. He had no right to look at her like that. Than again…he did. She was 18...no longer a child…it was no longer pedophile. She still didn't back down, this man didn't scare her; after all he was just a man playin' cowboy. "Well ain't she a brave stupid one."

"I'm not brave nor stupid. Just show me the bull," she said straightening her back.

"Ok missy. The bull's name is Back Breaker."

"One, don't call me missy. Two, you name your bulls? Someone has too much time on their hands." Rossi said with a grin. She thought for a minute, "You know what? How bout we do this back breaking AFTER the cattle drive. I'll be more tired and the bull will probably be stronger." Rossi suggested.

Linc thought for a minute, pondering the idea. "Ok, girl. But it has to be the day after we get back. Deal?"

"All these people are witnesses, so I can't back out. Deal." Rossi said with a worried grin.


	10. Flushing Stares

After everything that night was finished the cowboys and Rossi went to get their horses. She smelled the faint scent of a cigarette and looked all around; she saw Linc leaning against the fence post watching her. She shivered and stood closer to Ross. Ross obviously noticed Linc staring at her because when he called his horse, he called hers as well. When Flame trotted over, he eyed Linc suspiciously and Rossi hurried up with the tack.

She waited for the cowboys to be done and followed them home. It was kind of funny though because all of a sudden there were like 14 riders and horses riding away. Some were going different paces but it was like all the horses were different. Flame was the only white/silver horse and Witch was pretty much the only mare.

When they got home, something caught Rossi's eye, a silver flash of some sort, over by the river bank. Oh well, she was tired and didn't feel like going on an investigation of any sort. So she just continued taking Flame back to "his" stall. When she stripped off his tack and groomed him, she heard something behind her. She turned around slowly and there was a powerful looking silver mustang. The one she got the silver horse hair bracelet from… This horse was probably Flame's sire. They looked alike and even had the same muscle conformation. They didn't know where Flame even came from; they just found him limping around.

Blaze barked, he probably spotted the silver stallion and with that, the stallion galloped away. Rossi just stood where she was in awe, that silver stallion was most definitely Flame's sire and now she needed to find out who the dame was.

She put Flame away and walked towards "her" bunkhouse. She was so tired, she definitely needed some sleep if she had to prove herself tomorrow.

--Tomorrow Morning--

She woke up to the sweet scent of Gram bending over her and saying to wake up. Rossi opened her eyes and climbed out of her bed. "You need to get dressed in what you're going to wear today and bring out your bag ASAP," Gram said with a kind smile.

Rossi yawned and stretched at the same time, "Ok. I'll be out in a few." With saying that, Rossi got up and walked towards the light wash denim jeans with the holes that she wore last night. All her jeans were light wash denim and had holes somewhere, usually on the knees though. She also put on a sea green beater and put on top of that a white spaghetti strap tank top. She grabbed her tan cow hide coat and grabbed her tan chaps. She put on her new brown boots, put on her coat, put her hair into a ponytail, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door to the truck.

She heard an angry neigh and walked faster, that belonged to her horse. When she got there she saw why, all the men were pulling him into the trailer. "Stop!!" Rossi shouted. They all looked at her with tired, frustrated eyes. "Give me my horses lead rope. I can get him in." She said putting her bag in the back of the Buick. Her uncle gave her Flame's lead rope and she led him out of the trailer to calm him down a little bit. After he was calm, she took the lead rope off and walked into his part of the trailer, as always he followed. She put the lead rope back on and tied it to the wall. She gave him a little kiss and said, "I'll see you soon boy. We're going to herd some cattle. Stay calm for me."

The cowboys' faces all flushed red because of how she glared at them. They had almost hurt her horse and damaged his training. He almost didn't follow her into the trailer because of these guys. She wasn't happy about that and heard her uncle say, "Rossi ride in the pick up with Jake and Quinn. Just take your bag and put it in there." She nodded her head and grabbed her bag.

--

Author's note: I'm going to keep doing cliff hangers unless I get more reviews. I've got nine chapters and only two reviews. Come on people!! Lol. Help me get to like ten.


	11. I See What Scared Flame

Authoress Note: I owe you guys the biggest apology ever. I haven't updated this story in like a year. I… wow… I'm so so so sorry! I've been working so hard on my Maximum Ride ones that I just forgot. Maximum Riders want me to update pretty quickly so I try to and not many people have reviewed my Phantom Stallion stories so I'm sorry. Anyway… here's a few shout outs

_MaxRideFan35: _What a coincidence. Lol. I mention Maximum Ride and I think you've reviewed one of my Maximum Ride's before. Anyway… obviously I haven't updated soon but I'm going to change my ways. I will now balance like ten stories (hopefully!).

_Vickyykciv: _Thank you for the review and the compliment about my writing. I am indeed a Sake lover therefore Rake probably won't happen because that doesn't even sound cute! Lol. And she will pick one but who knows? And the name Flame does have a little bit of significance considering 1.) he has the fiery red mane and tail and 2.) a reason that is unknown to anyone but myself. Bwhahaha

_evil munchkin: _When I read over this I noticed how bad the trailer part sounded. Let's pretend that they were just trying to get him in by slightly pulling to see if Flame would follow.

_Theblackbrumby:_ Thank you for the review! And Sam's reaction will be interesting to write but I don't know how I'll write it…

_Gunslingergirl01_: I'm sorry that you hated the whole Rossi and Phantom thing, and thank you for the suggestion of what I should've done, but there is going to be some significance later on. Something that Sam and Rossi will have to do together in order to save the Phantom.

_Ravsong_: Thank you for the review!

I've switched up my writing style a little bit; I like to talk in 1st person more than 3rd because it's easier to write.

Rossi's POV:

All I can say is this: Nevada is a beautiful state. I was pretty much leaning over Jake and watching every square inch of desert go by. I could tell Jake was a little uncomfortable that I was practically in his lap with my nose pressed up the window as if I was a kid looking into a toy store.

"So where did you live Rossi?" Quinn asked as he cleared his throat.

I sat back in the middle and smiled apologetically at Jake. "I lived in northern Kentucky in Florence. It's a pretty busy city."

"I can't stand the city. It's all too crowded for me," Quinn grunted. He sounded so much like how my dad apparently sounded like when he moved to Kentucky with my mom, at least that's how my mom use to describe it.

The rest of the ride was just small talk between Quinn and I; Jake didn't talk much and when he did it was to kinda point out that Sam loved horses and stuff like that. I could tell just by the way Sam looked at Jake and how Jake talked about Sam that they should probably be a couple but were just way to wimpy to do anything. Guess I'll have to change that.

We reached the herd of cattle and I smiled when I breathed in the sage-filled air. So relaxing. I could hear Flame's eager footsteps in the trailer along with his excited whinnies. My big cow pony or big bull horse, whichever you prefer.

"Let's get our packs ready, have a nice cup of coffee, and start," Quinn said as he opened the door for me. I noticed Jake over near Sam and smiled. "Those two need to wake up and smell the roses. They ought to know that they're perfect for one another," Quinn whispered.

I nodded at him and he put his arm around me, in a friendly fashion, and pulled me towards the coffee.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I saddled up Flame after giving my coffee cup back to Gram and packing my saddle bags. Flame was acting strange. He wasn't acting how he was in the trailer; he was acting nervous now. I looked around and saw Linc walking towards me. Flame's nervous walking in place continued to happen as Linc got closer.

"Hey there little lady. Your horse might not be able to do this. He looks like a bride who's about to get cold feet," Linc drawled out with a *fake* western accent.

"Really?" Ignoring his little lady comment. "The thing is, Flame has been on multiple cattle drives and dealt with multiple people and horses but there's something about you that makes him nervous. I think it's the fake belt buckle," I said with a nod towards his belt. "I have one at the ranch that I got from an actual rodeo and he hasn't seen it in awhile."

I saw how red Linc's face was and how he marched to Uncle Wyatt. I mounted Flame and started doing figure 8's with him. "You have a rodeo belt buckle?" a voice asked. I looked down and saw Kat, the oldest Ely brother.

"Yup. But I really don't like wearing it. It draws too much attention," I explained and he nodded.

"Same thing here. Mine's back in Hawaii," he stated as he walked towards a big bay a couple meters away. Huh. Wasn't that somethin'. Kat Ely had a rodeo belt buckle and he lived in Hawaii. Sweet.

I noticed Uncle Wyatt and Dallas walking over to me; Dallas had a big smile on his face and Uncle Wyatt had a little grin. "You're ridin' drag," Uncle Wyatt stated. "And next time don't sass Linc."

I shrugged my shoulders. "City slickers know how to deal with city slickers."

"But you aren't really a city slicker, just your parents were. But I love that she sassed Linc. Her and Sam are going to have a whole lot of fun with him," Dallas said with a chuckle as he walked arch-legged style to his horse, Amigo.

"Amigo is retired but I think he's been itchin' to go on another drive so Dal figured he'd bring him," my uncle explained quickly. "We're gana start. We put you, Sam, Jen, and Bryanna in the back. Ross, Seth, Kat, Jake, and some other boys are on the left. Ryan, Brian, Quinn, Pepper, and a few other boys are on the right. Me, Dal, Linc, Luke, Trudy Allen, and Jed are up front," he explained. I nodded my head and felt Flame relax.

"Hey," I heard Sam say as she walked her horse, Ace, over to me. "We're both ridin' drag," she stated as she mounted up.

"Yeah. Your dad just told me. Where's Tempest?" I asked as I fiddled with my bracelets.

"She resting. Dad wants her to get use to the surroundings first," Sam paused. I looked up and saw her eyes locked on my bracelets. "Where'd you get that silver haired bracelet?" she growled.

I looked at her. "I braided it from horses hair. He's wild and looks just like Flame. When I came out about three years ago, there was this stallion that came up to me and started nudging my bracelet that I made from Flame's mane. I was on cloud 9 having a wild horse trust me enough to let me brush his mane with my fingers then make a bracelet. I think he might be Flame's sire," I explained with a smile.

She looked away with a look of sadness. "Was it the Phantom?" she asked.

Huh? Who was the Phantom? "I'm sorry but I've never heard of the Phantom."

She looked at me and smiled. "He's a legend and the legend just happens to be my horse."

"Wow. Seriously? Maybe later or something you could tell me the legend?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

Dallas whistled and we all looked towards him. "Time for the drive!" he shouted. I noticed how all the horses got instantly excited and started prancing.

"You ready for an all day ride?" Quinn asked as he leaned over to fix my hat. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I certainly am," I stated as Flame reared up. Fear registered in my brain. This was NOT his happy rear. I slid off his back and lain on the ground as Uncle Wyatt caught Flame. I sat up and looked around. What had scared him?

I saw Linc grinning like there was no tomorrow. I stood up and wiped the seat of my pants and glared at him. He instantly slithered back towards a large Palomino.

"What happened?" Quinn repeated.

"Sorry. I have a feeling Linc scared Flame somehow which led to him rearing which led to me falling," I stated coldly as I watched Linc have his horse, awkwardly, trot towards Dallas.

"You should keep a better rein on your horse," my uncle said with a shake of his head. I noticed how Quinn looked down. Flame licked my face and I smiled.

"You're not a dog," I scolded. "What's been up with you today boy?" I asked as I mounted. I looked over towards where Linc was standing and saw it. There was a gun laying down on the ground.

Quinn looked at me. "I see it too," he whispered.

"Flame doesn't like guns," I stated.


	12. The Vegetarian Cowgirl

Sam's POV:

"Are you sure she got it from the Phantom?" Jen whispered as we approached all the other riders who were gathering around the cattle pasture.

"No I'm not completely sure but I think that it might be," I whispered back. "I mean how many silver stallions do you know that are in this area?" I asked.

"Well technically none but I get what you're saying," Jen stated, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and patted Ace. "We should get into the formation, we're probably going to start soon," she suggested, pushing Silly towards the group of horses. I looked back and saw Rossi standing up and my dad taking her her horse.

"She fell off," Jake explained in his own little way. "'Parently Linc did somethin'."

I made an O with my face. I noticed how Quinn practically followed her around. "Does Quinn like like her?" I asked.

Jake shrugged. "We've only know her for like two days." He rode off and I followed him.

Rossi's POV:

Two hours into our ride, I watched how Sam was talking to Jen but looking in every direction, as if she was searching for something. I also noticed how everyone was on the lookout, except me. I watched my horse and the cattle; I wasn't going to take my eyes off either one. Flame could possibly freak out again or the cattle could make a run for it.

"Hey Rossi," Brynna said as she rode next to me. "We aren't going to stop for lunch at all so I hope you have something in your saddlebags."

I smiled. "Don't worry. I have stuff with me. But I heard Gram makes a lot of meat."

"Oh yes she does," Brynna said heavenly. "She makes the best chuck wagon meals ever."

I smiled. "I hope she'll have some vegetables or something."

She looked at me oddly. "I think you're one of the only teenagers I know that has actually hoped for vegetables."

"Yeah. Well. I'm somewhat a vegetarian. Well not really somewhat. I am a vegetarian," I said shyly.

She looked at me shocked. "Really? Well I'm pretty sure she'll have some sort of vegetable. I had no idea you were a vegetarian."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well my mom's parents owned like a petting zoo farm and I played with all the animals. I was about ten when I declared myself a vegetarian because every time I saw a steak or something I though about my friends at the zoo. So I haven't eaten meat since a day before my tenth birthday. I do have to eat protein bars though which is ok since there isn't any meat in them," I explained.

"Does Grace know this?" Brynna asked.

"I'm pretty sure she does but she doesn't have to change meal plans just because of me." This is why I didn't like telling people I was a vegetarian because people always felt like they should make something special for me.

"A vegetarian cowgirl," Brynna stated with a grin.

"Oh yeah. Just like vegetarian vampires," I joked. She gave me a confused look and I just shook my head. She must not get much time to read Twilight.

******

I could see the camp from here and I could smell biscuits. I noticed how all the cowboys' serious faces turned into pure glee as we put the cattle up and unsaddled our horses. Everyone seemed to dash to Gram except for Quinn and I.

"So you're a vegetarian?" Quinn asked as we slowly walked to the line. I nodded with a smile. "Grace loves cooking so I'm sure she'll be able to make vegetarian dishes."

I smiled at him. "So how old are you?" I asked.

"About nineteen. One year older then you," he said in a teasing tone. "Grace has talked about you since she found out that you were coming." I smiled.

"She told me that there were a lot of good lookin' guys out here," I stated with a smile.

"Really? Do you agree with her?" Quinn asked a little hopeful, I think.

I stayed quiet for a few seconds and his smile faded. "Yeah, I think I do." Quinn's smile returned and we grabbed our food and sat down together.

**Authoress Note: Another short chapter. I'm trying to brainstorm some ideas for the next chapter but I'm not really sure what should happen. So let me know if you have any suggestions!**

**ChasingBlueWith MajicMischief: Yeah I know it has been forever. Haha. Thank you for pointing out that his name is actually Kit (we're reading ****All Quiet on the Western Front**** and one of the guy's name is Kat so Kit Kat haha). And thank you about the breast plate too, I honestly had no idea what it was called (obviously.) And yes his mane and tail are bright chestnut, anytime I think about him I think about the one Pokemon who has fire for a mane and tail. XD**


	13. Dehydrated Bull

Rossi's POV:

**Not much had happened over the cattle drive except for one of the last days. I was riding drag again, like I have been doing, and Linc's bull started acting odd. Quinn wasn't paying much attention (he's riding drag as well) because he kept talking to me about his childhood and how he has dealt growing up with so many brothers. **

"**Hey Quinn?" I interrupted. "Does that bull look odd at all? He almost looks like he's dehydrated or something. He's not really well balanced." **

**Quinn looked at the bull that I was talking about. "Yeah. Something does look-"**

**He didn't have time to finish because the bull and broken away from the herd and I sent Flame after him. "Be careful Rossi!" I heard someone shout just as I heard a crack. I stopped Flame, the bull stopped too to smell at the ground. I looked around on the playa and saw plenty of cracks. I held my breath. I heard Flame snort. **

**The ground from a foot behind Flame and to the bull cracked and we fell into the quicksand. Flame was trying to get himself out but every time he flung up, he'd make the hole larger. "Quinn?!?" I yelled as I heard hoof beats run to where I was. **

"**Get my bull first!" I heard Linc shout and I snorted. **

"**Get the bull," I told Uncle Wyatt.**

"**Are you kidding me? I'm going to get my niece and her horse out first," my uncle said with a dumbfounded expression on his face.**

"**The bull is dehydrated. Flame and I aren't. Just get him first, we're not going anywhere," I said with a shrug. I noticed that Sam was over here and she was crawling to get the bull. "Wait Sam. I'll help you," I said as I leaned on Flame to push the bull up.**

**Problem. It's all too thin. **

**Flame swung his head around to look at me. He had a plan. How'd I know this, I'm not sure, but I could tell that he had something up his hoof. "Hold on hold on hold on," I repeated as I swung my rope over the bull belly and Flame spun around (beats me how he did this considering that we were in quicksand).**

**My horse amazes me. He jumped and collapsed onto solid ground; the bull somehow managed to do the same thing but ran straight to ther herd. I turned my head and looked at Flame, who looked weak. I stood up and Flame jolted up. "Good boy," I cooed as I kissed his forehead. "I don't know how you did it but you did."**

"**Rossi. Maybe you shouldn't ride him," Quinn suggested as Flame bowed. I smiled when I realized what he was doing. He was crawling under me and when he stood up I fell into the saddle.**

"**I think he wants me to ride him."**

**Authoress Note: Real short chapter, I know! But I had no idea what else to put in it! Lol.**

**Hawkstar of Riverclan: No Rossi and Jake will not fall in love. Haha. I'm going to through in some Sake soon. Sam and Jake are a much, much cuter couple. They're like made for each other… literally. **


	14. The Rosses

_Authoress Note: So you all probably do want to kill me and that's totally fine. Haha. I'm going one by one and updating my stories. Sorry if it takes so long._

Rossi sighed as they walked into camp. The first thing she would do was wipe off the quicksand that had formed on Flame's ivory body. She sighed softly. She couldn't believe she had no brush while they tippie-toed across the playa. She gave his neck a good scratch and she felt him sigh in content. Every since the dehydrated bull, the whole drive had been quiet. Not even the cattle made much noise. She smiled when she saw Gram near the fire and the smell of dinner wafted into her nostrils. They all rounded the cattle into the large made up corral and she turned Flame away after hearing the gate close. She slid off of her amazing stallion's back and kissed his nose. "**I'm so sorry boy**," she said softly as she started stripping off his tack. She watched all the men, minus two, go towards the chuck wagon. She found a brush and other grooming tools and started working on him. The next thing she knew, her neck got a prickly sensation and she turned around quickly, only to see Quinn and Jake. "**Oh. Hi**," she said softly, turning her back on them.

"**Oh hi**?" Quinn repeated. She could hear the slight annoyance in the back of his throat. "**You could've died out there**," he added. Now she really didn't understand. She knew that everyone watched after each other on a drive but why did he sound… She couldn't think of a word.

"**Yes, I could have but Flame and I both survived**," she stated as she continued working on the caked sand. She heard them shuffle their feet behind her.

"**You shouldn't ride him tomorrow**," Jake added. She turned around and noticed how he seemed to be examining her horse.

"**I know**," she stated. She knew she shouldn't ride Frozen Flame considering the horse had pretty much managed to jump, with a bull behind him, out of a pit of quicksand. She saw his blue eyes turn to look at her, pleading her not to leave him with the strange horses. She laughed softly. "**It's okay Flame**.** You deserve a break**," she whispered to him but he pawed at the ground in annoyance. She heard Quinn and Jake walk away, obviously craving Gram's cooking. Rossi sighed. So far she had only gotten his neck done. She moved down to his legs but she stiffened when she heard a clack of a horse jaw. She turned her head slowly and saw Linc.

"**You almost got my bull killed**," he accused as he looked down at her. She stood up and heard Flame's front hoof paw at the Earth angrily.

"**Correction. We were doing our job and the bull almost got himself killed**," she stated, a pointed finger in the direction of the sad bull in the corral. "**You told my uncle to save your bull first**," she added, with a small sneer. Linc had been willing to watch the red headed pair die in the pit, as long as his large bull was free of its grasp. Lincrolled his eyes and stepped forward somewhat threateningly but Rossi stood her ground and narrowed her eyes. Someone coughed and Linc backed off and walked away. Rossi gave the siloheutte a nervous smile.

**You okay?** Ross asked. Rossi smiled and sighed.

She nodded her head. **Yeah, thanks** she stated with a smile. Ross and Rossi, the two Rosses. Ross motioned towards the fire and Gram's food. Rossi nodded her head and Ross escorted her there.

_Sorry if it sucks. More is coming._

_**QuinnandSeth'sgirl15**__: Linc will probably do something to Rossi and Ross won't be there to save her._

_**PhantomStallionCraazy**__: OMG! Pepper and Jen would be PERFECT. And yes, I will make Rossi & Quinn realize they have a love for one another._


End file.
